


Green Eyes

by indigirl33



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Criminal AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigirl33/pseuds/indigirl33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir is a criminal on the run.<br/>His mother has fallen ill, and he needs to pay for her treatment, so one night, while attempting to rob a local store, he's searching for a getaway method when he spots Marinette Dupain-Cheng.<br/>And convinces her to let him stay a few nights in her apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

It’s a quiet night, with a crystal clear sky- perfect for a good scooter ride around the city.

Marinette’s hair whips around her face, but she doesn’t really mind. She’s just focused on the beauty of her surroundings. _No matter how long I live here_ , she thinks, _everything still takes my breath away_.

She reaches the base of the Eiffel Tower and parks her scooter, pulling out her phone to check the time. 12:54, it reads. Marinette’s taken aback by how late it is, suddenly panicking. Her late night drive lasted a bit too long. “Crap…” she mutters, revving her scooter back up again and quickly fastening her hair into two pigtails. _At least Alya's at Nino's tonight_ , she thinks. _She won't be able to get on my case for being out so late again_. Marinette’s just about to start driving when a loud noise, the shattering of glass, makes her jump.

She turns her head to look back to where the noise came from just as a piercing alarm sounds. A shadowy figure is running towards her in the dark. She squints her eyes to look at who it might be, and all of a sudden, they’re climbing onto the back of her scooter.

“What the-?!“ she says, startled.

“Drive! Just fucking drive!” The person says. She can tell now it’s a man, and underneath a hood that shields his face, she sees some tangled blonde hair peeking out.

“Why should I?” She says, still in shock.

“Hey! I think he went over there!” A man shouts from around the corner.

“Because if you don’t,” the hooded man says, “I can get you arrested, too.”

“Arrested?! Don’t tell me you just broke in somewhere-“ Marinette’s words are interrupted by the man flooring her scooter’s gas pedal. She has to get her hands on the handles lighting fast and get her foot on the gas pedal (knocking his away in the process) to keep them from crashing into a building.

Once they’re out of the way of imminent danger, Marinette momentarily forgets that there’s a criminal on her scooter until she hears him take a breath of relief.

“So… where are we going?” He says.

Marinette is now extremely annoyed. This man breaks into a store, uses her as a getaway escort, and now has the audacity to ask her where they’re going? On top of that, it’s just started to rain. That’s just her luck.

She huffs and parks her scooter on a street corner, hitting the breaks so hard she nearly falls off and spraying water from a puddle all over the curb.

“Off. Now.” She says.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” The man says, but still steps off onto the pavement.

“How the hell is that not fair? You broke into a store, almost got us killed, and I don’t even know your name!” She climbs off her scooter, and attempts to look as tough as she can, staring daggers into the man’s eyes, which are surrounded by black paint. They’re bright green- she never liked green eyes. “Just go. I don’t want any part in your criminal business.”

The man just smiles, which infuriates her even more. “Chat Noir.”

“What?”

“You said you didn’t know my name. You can call me Chat Noir.”

Marinette scoffs. What kind of stupid name is that? “As if I’m going to call you anything after tonight. I don’t ever want to see you again.”

“That’s a bit harsh, isn’t it? Just so you know, I had a good reason for stealing that money-“

“You _stole_  money?”

“Okay, more like I attempted to and failed, but I had a good reason to try.”

“Oh, yeah? And what could that possibly be?”

Chat sighs, showing true sincerity for the first time in this exchange. The rain is washing away the paint around his eyes, and Marinette’s starting to see his face better. “My mom is dying. My family went bankrupt a few weeks ago and hasn’t had money to pay for her treatment. I needed it so she would live.”

Marinette is taken by surprise, her heart of gold almost taking advantage of her. Almost. “How can I know I can trust you? That’s not the kind of stuff you tell a stranger.”

Chat gives a soft smile. “You can’t exactly know what I said is true, but I’m asking you to believe me. Truth is, I have nowhere to go. My mom’s in the hospital, my dad’s never home… it gets lonely where I live. And if that isn’t enough of an excuse for you, we’re miles away. It’d take all night for me to get there without a ride.”

Marinette raises a suspicious eyebrow. She doesn’t want to trust him, but she’s always been a good judge of honesty, and this strange man is practically radiating it, as real and true as the anger she felt earlier. “Why can’t I just drive you there?”

Chat shrugs. “Excuse number three: it’s guarded. Very guarded. I could never make it back over the walls, and even if I did, I’d trigger a ton of security.”

“You said your father’s never home- why don’t you just live by yourself?”

“His rules, not mine. Trust me, I’d be out of there in a flash if it weren’t for his overprotection and my mom needing constant care. I’m a grown adult, but for some reason, my father thinks the outside world’s too dangerous- I might break a nail or something.” Chat rolls his eyes.

“And yet, you’re out here robbing stores and running from the authorities.”

“I guess I was just raised to be naturally rebellious,” Chat says and smiles slyly.

Marinette looks up at him. “So you’re asking if you can stay with me?”

“Only for a night or two. But, yes. I’d like to stay with you.” He takes Marinette’s hand and kisses it gently, causing her to make a tiny gasp, and bows in front of her. “That is, if you’ll allow me.”

Marinette is speechless for a second, a funny feeling she doesn’t recognize settling over her, but she shakes it off and clears her throat. “Funny, you’d make a fantastic gentleman, if only you didn’t attempt robbery.”

“I try.”

Marinette mulls her options over in her brain.

She could leave this pesky man here and just act like this never happened, but he just seems so good… and part of her isn’t quite ready to leave him behind just yet.

_Damn you, heart of gold._

“Fine.”

Chat flashes a full smile this time. “You have no idea how much this means to me.” He hops back on her scooter, poised just like a cat. “Well, let’s go then…” he pauses, thinking. “What’s your name, my lady?”

“Marinette. And don’t call me your lady.”

“I know you’ll warm up to it eventually.”

Marinette rolls her eyes and then gets back on her seat. Once they’re driving, and she’s sure he won’t see, she smiles to herself. _I can help him_ , she thinks.  _What could go wrong?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my kind of pilot chapter of my first ML fic. Let me know if you want me to continue it!


End file.
